1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to caps for containers usable for storage and dispensing of liquids and particulate solids, and more particularly concerns caps of the type that are capable of dispensing a stored liquid or particulate solid in a measured amount that may be selected by the user without removal from the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are presently available a number of caps for containers that may be used to store liquids, such as detergents, and particulate solids. In addition, available caps may be capable of use for dispensing a measured portion of the liquid or particulate solid, by removal of the cap from the container, pouring the desired amount of liquid or particulate solid into the cap while disposed in an inverted position, and then pouring the liquid or particulate solid from the cap.
Despite the availability of such caps, there exists a need in the art for a measuring dispensing cap that is capable of conveniently dispensing a measured portion of a liquid or particulate solid from a container without removal of the cap from the container, with the volume of material to be dispensed selected by the user to be any volume up to a maximum volume, and simultaneously preventing the remaining stored material from being dispensed or spilled during the dispensing operation.